Sash Lilac
Sash Lilac, also known as Lilac the Dragon Girl, is a water dragon hybridTopic: The Lilac OCD Club - GalaxyTrail Forums of unknown origin who is believed to be the last of her kind during her era. At a young age, she was raised by the Red Scarves and underwent martial arts training.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jiang River (Route to Shang Tu) Not agreeing with the guild's lifestyle, she eventually left the Scarves to live independently.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jiang River (Route to Shang Tu) Since then, she has been living with her best friend Carol in a treehouse hidden deep in the forests of Dragon Valley. Saving a stranger crashing nearby during one of the girl's raids, Lilac would quicky involve herself and her friends in a large-scale crisis that affected Avalice as a whole. She took on the task of defeating Brevon, an alien warlord who intended to escape the planet using the Kingdom Stone. During the way, she deals with distrust and deception of every party involved but eventually reunites the allied forces for an all-out attack. While she was not able to save the Stone, Brevon was defeated and the planet was given a second chance. Two years later, Lilac and her friends would be summoned by the Magister and offered the mission of defending Avalice as well as discovering the origin of a new threat.Lord Brevon __TOC__ Conception 's original design for Lilac.]] Sash Lilac was originally designed by Ziyo Ling in 2001 as a Sonic the Hedgehog fan character. During late 2011, Ziyo was approached by Strife, who requested and was permitted the use of Ziyo's characters for the Sonic fan game he was developing.The Evolution of Freedom Planet This game would go on to become Freedom Planet. At some point during development, Strife decided to convert Freedom Planet from a fan game to a commercial property. This meant that Lilac could not remain a hedgehog due to her similarities to Sonic. With this in mind, Strife reinvented her as a dragon. It was once planned for Lilac's father, who was alive, to show up during the game. He was going to be a water dragon who looked similar to Lilac in design, though his existence was eventually scrapped.https://twitter.com/SDiDuro/status/843242995768053760 Freedom Planet 2 Lilac would be redesigned again, this time in the interest of maturing the character and separating her from her roots as a Sonic fan character. The task of redesigning Lilac for Freedom Planet 2 was originally given to TheCHAMBA, then later passed to Tyson Tan, who added upon the existing design. A key element of this redesign would be the removal of Lilac's two-toned forehead, which is a prominent feature of Sonic character design, as Strife believed that it was "holding her design back from being considered original". Inspired by the Virgin in a White Dress trope, where white represents emotional maturity, Strife incorporated the color into Lilac's design. He cited Mega Man X as an example of this.Freedom Planet 2 In-Depth Interview w/ Creator & Voice Cast! by 1upTV Appearance Lilac is a teenage water dragon hybrid standing at 140cm (4'7") after the time skip, making her more grounded to an average Avalician instead of other dragons like Merga and the Magister. As a hybrid, she has mammal features like a fluffy tail and nose. Her ears were confirmed to be fish fin-looking like those seen on Merga but are, however, covered by her earpieces that act as hearing aids. She has light purple skin, magenta-colored eyes, and her hair is colored in a darker shade of purple. She wears the majority of her long hair hair tied into twintails out the back of the head, with the rest formed into big spikes that point to the back. On the forehead, she wears her hair in form of a side swept bang, which used to be longer before the time skip and nearly covered up her right eye (left eye in various promotional art). During the events of Freedom Planet, Lilac wears a light blue sleeveless vest on top of a white , and light blue shorts that are held by a dark blue belt with a golden box-frame buckle. She also wears light blue gloves with yellow trims, and light blue leather boots with yellow soles and -like metal pieces on the side of the heels. The earpieces she wears have an angular "reverse C"-shaped frame with a blue drop-shaped gem placed onto it. On promotional art, the vest and shorts are often depicted as a full-piece cloth. After the time skip, Lilac now wears a long white overtunic on top of a blue shirt with . The belt is replaced by an orange with an Obijime, knot in the shape of a five-sided flower, tied around it. She also starts to wear white knee caps as well as white and orange bracelets. Personality Lilac is a good-spirited dragon and is more than willing to help those in trouble or in need.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Dragon Valley (Meet Lilac and Carol) She is very motivated and refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team doubts the success of their mission.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jade Creek Cave (What Do We Do Now) Lilac can get very angry, but only when pushed to the extreme. Powers & Abilities Lilac is very athletic and has an imposing natural physique owing to her dragon heritage. She is stronger, faster, and all-around more powerful than most non-dragons can claim to be. She is adept in combat and has a wide range of moves in the way of both attacking and evasion, and is able to hold her own against some of the most powerful fighters on Avalice. Physical Abilities * Super Speed: Lilac is able to run at incredible speeds, this being her most notable ability, which is attributed to her dragon heritage.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Lilac's Treehouse (The Kingdom Stone) At top speed, she is able to outrun speeding vehicles and gunfire. * Durability: She is very resistant to physical damage. She can survive falls from great heights, intense pressure, energy blasts, extreme heat, and strikes from beings with supernatural strength without being weakened. She is also able to blast through walls and heavy metals head-first. However, she is not invulnerable. She can be killed upon taking too much damage and has been shown to sustain extreme injuries while being tortured by Brevon.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Thermal Base (Torturing Lilac) * Endurance: She is able to remain physically active for extended periods of time without growing fatigued. * Hair Manipulation: Lilac has the ability to stretch and stiffen her hair tendrils as needed for attacks. * Underwater Endurance: Lilac is able to remain underwater significantly longer than any of the other playable characters. However, she is not able to breathe underwater. Skills * Martial Arts: Lilac was trained in martial arts by the Red Scarves. She is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat and has won multiple martial arts tournaments. Her abilities rival those of Spade and Neera and she is capable of overpowering Brevon in a one-on-one fight. * Hair Combat: Lilac has developed a unique fighting style that utilizes her hair tendrils as weapons, using them to whip and cut through enemies and obstacles. * Intelligence: Lilac is shown to be fairly cunning, able to outsmart and deceive the Magister and Neera,Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Royal Palace Dungeon (Lilac's Idea) and is able to understand Torque's technobabble where others can't. Weaknesses * Lack of Ranged Attack: Lilac only has melee attacks with nothing in the way of range, so she must get up close to opponents in order to fight. * Deafness: Lilac has a genetic defect that renders her hard of hearing if not completely deaf. Her earpieces are hearing aids that account for this. Gameplay Attributes Freedom Planet Lilac is a close-range attacker built primarily for gaining speed and keeping up the momentum. Her Dragon Boost gives her an instant burst of speed, and she has a number of extra abilities that help carry her momentum across a variety of different terrain types. Her Cyclone allows her to soar over obstacles and her Dive Kick provides an instant drop to the ground. These traits make her an ideal character for speedrunning. Her primary weakness is the lack of a ranged attack, although this is mitigated somewhat by the Dragon Boost granting her temporary invulnerability. * Health: 7 Petals * Energy Consumption: Dragon Boost (all), Dragon Cyclone (some) Freedom Planet 2 In the sequel, Lilac is defined as a Speed Type character. Her moveset has been tweaked for better control and mobility, as well as less energy consumption. The Cyclone no longer uses energy, allowing it to combo into the Boost, and the Boost may be manually cut short by the Boost Breaker. She also now has a Guard and Blink Dash which provide evasive options. * Health: 6 Petals * Energy Consumption: Dragon Boost (gradual; consumption may be cut off by Boost Breaker) Move List Relationships Carol Though they started out as rivals when they first joined the Red Scarves, Lilac and Carol became the best of friends and usually get along famously. Freedom Planet 2 - Characters However, Carol has been shown to be more reluctant to go along with Lilac's heroics, often calling her "Little Miss Heropants". During the course of their adventure, this contradiction creates tension, but they eventually make up when they need to. When Carol saw Lilac severely injured from Brevon's shock torture, she broke down in tears and blamed herself for running off on her own.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Thermal Base (Brevon Encounter) Milla At first, Lilac was a bit weirded out by Milla's mannerisms, like when she asked if she could touch her hair, but she quickly accepted the young hound as a friend. Lilac eventually becomes a big-sister figure to her, also acting as a protector, like when she told her to stay with Carol while she went off to rescue Torque alone. What's more, when Lord Brevon brainwashed and mutated Milla, Lilac went berserk.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Final Dreadnought 3 (Brevon Appears) As she delivered the final blow to the defeated Warlord, she shouted out "Nobody....Hurts....Milla!!!"Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Final Dreadnought 4 (Ending) This shows how much Lilac cares about her young friend and how personal she took it. When everything was said and done, Lilac tried to comfort Milla in her distress.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Ending Torque After Torque's ship crash-landed, Lilac found and saved him from Serpentine.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Crash Site (Meet Serpentine and Torque) Later, he tells them that Mayor Zao is about to steal the Kingdom Stone and they make their way to the Ancient Temple, just to realize he was right. They agree to help him out after he told him who Brevon was and why he wants the Kingdom Stone.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Lilac's Treehouse (Torque Revealed) Lilac went to various measures to protect and rescue Torque on multiple occasions. She claimed responsibility for manipulating Torque, painting him as a victim, just to convince the Magister to release him from quarantineFreedom Planet in-game cutscene - Royal Palace Throne Room (Lilac's Apology) and when Brevon abducted him, she rushed off to rescue him on her own, due to doubts from Carol. Spade Years ago, Lilac used to be part of the Red Scarves alongside Spade. She feels guilty for something she did to him when she and Carol left the Scarves, stating she was scared and didn't know what she was doing.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Battle Glacier (Team Meeting) Any other part of Lilac's history with Spade is currently unknown. Other Appearances Sonic After the Sequel Lilac makes a cameo appearance in the Sonic the Hedgehog fan game Sonic After the Sequel developed by LakeFeperd, appearing in her original hedgehog design."Retro Interviews: The Freedom Planet Invades Florida Supercon Edition". Sonic Retro (interview with Stephen DiDuro) She can be found after successfully completing an Easter Egg on the Parhelion Peak stage. When approached, she will talk to Sonic before leaving off-screen. Runbow On April 14, 2016, Lilac was added as a free DLC character to the platform racing game Runbow, developed by 13AM Games. She shouts "Cyclone!" whenever she jumps. Indie Pogo Lilac makes a playable appearance in the auto-jumping fighting game Indie Pogo developed by Lowe Bros. Studios. Her inclusion was announced on April 5th, 2017. Originally intended to be unlockable, she was made a part of the initial roster following the results of a community poll. Lilac's moveset is is taken almost directly from the first game, with the addition of her Blink Dash from Freedom Planet 2. She can also summon a Time Gate to get a power-up, which strengthens her moves and enables her to use the Boost Breaker. For her super move, she summons the Holodragon to fire a laser beam across the screen.Indie Pogo - Lilac Showcase In her entry sequence, she is seen flying in on an airplane alongside Carol, Milla, and Torque, and jumping out of it. When defeated, she explodes into purple petals similarly to the first game. Her various costumes consist of the scrapped color palettes and a Freedom Planet 2 look that had been added on July 23, 2018. Super Indie Karts Lilac is a playable character in the kart racing game Super Indie Karts developed by OneLeggedSeagull Games. She was introduced in an update made on November 1st, 2017, which also added Dragon Valley as a course.https://steamcommunity.com/games/323670/announcements/detail/1449457773771623456Super Indie Karts - Early Access Update v0.64a - Spooky Halloween Update. She drives a pink and purple go-kart and shouts "Cyclone!" whenever she tries to use an item without currently having one. A Hat in Time Lilac's headpiece appears in an official mod for A Hat in Time released on June 7th, 2019.Freedom Planet 2: Lilac's Headpiece on Steam Workshop In form of a badge, it can be equipped to allow Hat Kid to perform the Dragon Cyclone, sometimes shouting "Cyclone!" when doing so. Trivia *Lilac's first name, Sash, is a variant of the Russian name Sasha, which means "defender of the people" or "protector of men". *Ziyo Ling's version of Lilac likes ghost movies and hip hop but hates onions.My Sweet Purple *Lilac's hair is not fleshy as the Thermal Base torture scene implies. Rather, when they're cut off, the spot of blood seen on the end came off of her head. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Avalicians Category:Playable Category:Dragons Category:Half-Dragons Category:Team Lilac Category:Red Scarves Category:Female Category:Water Elements